Electronic devices using nitride semiconductors are utilized as high-speed electronic devices and power devices. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are semiconductor light emitting elements using nitride semiconductors are utilized for display apparatuses, lighting, and the like.
Power devices need to have a high withstand voltage and low on-resistance. There is a tradeoff relationship determined by an element material, between the withstand voltage and the on-resistance. When a wide-bandgap semiconductor such as a nitride semiconductor or silicon carbide (SiC) is used as an element material, the tradeoff relationship determined by the material can be improved and increased withstand voltage and reduced on-resistance can be achieved compared to when silicon is used as an element material. Furthermore, elements using a nitride semiconductor such as GaN or AlGaN have excellent material properties and thus allow high performance power devices to be implemented.